Kisses in the Snow
by ComplexSimplicitY
Summary: I want to live life in the moment, do things I've never done before...like snowboarding."Nathan tries to teach Haley how to snowboard-keyword being tries. Read&Review!


Kisses in the Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Tree Hill'. All that is mine is the plot,  
I admit it, so don't sue me ^_^  
  
Summary: Nathan decides it's time to take Haley out for that  
snowboarding lesson (from the episode shown 2/24/04). What happens?  
You'll have to read to find out ^_^  
  
A/N: My first ever One Tree Hill fanfic- I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid, stupid stain, get off the counter!!" Huffing and grumbling,  
Haley scrubbed ever harder at the dark black smudge that stained the  
otherwise spotless countertop of the café. Armed with a bottle of  
cleanser now, Haley launched a new attack against the evil smear, and  
resumed her vicious scrubbing. A bit more cleanser and a few curses  
later, she threw the sponge forcefully back into the bucket, a  
victorious smile on her face.  
  
"Done!" After sticking her tongue out at the space the stain had been  
occupying, Haley looked lovingly about her at the immaculate café. As  
her eyes skimmed over the room, a tall figure in the doorway caught  
her gaze, and broadened her grin.  
  
Making her way across the floor, she unlocked the door, and  
stuck her head outside, turning it up towards Nathan's.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" Haley asked, a playful tone in  
her voice.  
  
A smirk crossed his face as he leaned down and gave Haley a  
quick kiss. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse, he pushed the  
door open all the way and closed it as she smacked him on the arm.  
Grinning back at her, Nathan rubbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, that hurt."  
  
"Whatever you big baby." Haley answered cheekily. "Anyways,  
what are you doing here? I thought we weren't doing anything until  
later today."  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe I could whisk you away on a  
little...adventure." Nathan replied, his eyes gleaming. Haley's eyes  
narrowed as a suspicious smile crossed her face.  
  
"Adventure? This early?" Haley asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey, it's only 10...besides it's snowing out, don't you wanna  
go have some fun?"  
  
"Whee." Haley commented sarcastically, giving the counter one  
last wipe so that it was ready for opening time.  
  
"Come on. I promise you you'll have a good time." As Haley  
looked over in his direction to give him another skeptical look that  
clearly stated she wanted to do nothing other than go back home and  
return to the comfort of her bed, she as Nathan held her gaze with his  
dark, pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine then," she sighed, a small smile creeping across her  
face. Grinning, Nathan grabbed her hand, and Haley allowed herself to  
be pulled out of the warmth of the café to the frosted cold.  
  
"Okay, explain to me again why I'm blindfolded?" Haley asked  
tentatively, both hands gripping the car seat lightly.  
  
"Haley, I told you, it's supposed to be a surprise. We're  
there now anyways."  
  
"There where?"  
  
"Just wait a minute."  
  
Haley frowned slightly as the car door closed and a few loud  
bangs were heard moments afterwards. Before she could reach up and tug  
off her blindfold though, a cold blast of air hit her full in the face  
as her door opened and Nathan grabbed her hand which was almost on the  
blindfold.  
  
"Hey, no peeking." He said, giving her hand a quick kiss.  
  
"I wasn't going to...really." Haley replied, trying to fight  
back a grin.  
  
"Whatever James, I'm onto you. Well, anyway, we're here so..."  
Grinning mischievously, Nathan reached in and picked Haley up, despite  
much protest and flailing of the arms, and then plopped her down on  
the icy ground. Whipping the blindfold off with gusto, Haley was then  
able to her eyes to the snow covered hills that ranged in height and  
located near the north side of Tree Hill.  
  
"And what exactly are we going to do here?" Haley asked, a bit  
breathless as she took in the frosted paradise.  
  
"Well remember what you said that one day...about wanting to  
learn how to snowboard?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Oh my lord..." Haley started at the same time Nathan pulled two  
snowboards out from behind his back. Laughing, Haley wrapped her arms  
around his neck.  
  
"You can't be serious..." She giggled.  
  
"Hey, you taught me English and Math and all that other good  
stuff, so I am going to teach you how to snowboard." Nathan said,  
placing his arms around her waist. "Alright, stop stalling, let's do  
this."  
  
"First, we have to get your gear on."  
  
"Okay. Gear on. I can do that." Haley nodded, staring at the  
snowboard.  
  
"...Okay, we'll take it a bit slower then." Nathan amended,  
noticing the look of utmost confusion on her face.  
  
After Nathan finally managed to buckle Haley onto the board,  
almost losing his head and eye in the process, they were ready to  
start.  
  
"Alright. The gear is on, let's board!" Preparing to lean  
forward down the first small hill, he reached out a hand to Haley.  
  
"Umm...how am I supposed to move?" Haley asked meekly.  
  
"Oh wow," Nathan replied.  
  
*2 hours later...*  
  
"Okay Haley come on, just lean forward...come on...lean  
forward!!!"  
  
"I CAN'T!!!"  
  
"Look, you just shift your weight...just like you did earlier!"  
  
"Yeah, shift my weight like I did earlier right before I  
totally ate it?!? I dunno Nathan, somehow, that just doesn't register  
as "right" in my head!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have fallen if you would've just  
maintained your balance...I mean come on, it's not that hard, this is  
supposed to come to you naturally or something!"  
  
"Of course it's supposed to come naturally to me, after all  
I've done this sort of thing my whole life you know, as a child I used  
to strap my feet to a wooden board just for the hell of it; I can see  
how this should come easily to me!"  
  
"You just lean forward!!! Keep your weight forward, and go!  
It's not like it requires skill to simply slide down a 3 foot slope  
Haley!"  
  
"3 feet? That's more like a 5 foot slope Nathan, and then  
after the initial slope, there's that long expanse of snow that I'm  
supposed to continue gliding on, all together, it's probably like 50  
feet, or like 100 seconds of uncontrollable, unstoppable gliding!"  
  
"I promise I'll stop you the second you make it down the  
slope!! It's not even a slope! It's a dip in the ground! A slight,  
miniscule dip in the ground!"  
  
"If it was miniscule I wouldn't be able to see it, and will  
you really stop me the second I make it down?? What if something  
happens, and I continue to glide, and reach that huge drop over  
there?! I'll be doomed!"  
  
"ARGH!" Nathan growled in frustration as Haley adamantly  
refused to move, one hand clenched around the tree that was next to  
them. Rolling his neck around slowly and attempting to take deep  
calming breaths, he eventually was mollified enough to speak once  
more.  
  
"Alright Haley, you know what, let's just grab some lunch,  
it's like 12:30 now anyway."  
  
"Whatever." Haley replied, obviously ticked off and more than  
a bit aggravated.  
  
Lunch was a silent affair; neither of them said anything and  
things were extremely tense. After practically swallowing his burger  
whole, Nathan excused himself for a bit, leaving Haley alone to eat in  
peace. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't snowboard. Besides, what  
was up with the whole sport anyway? Whoever thought that strapping a  
wooden board to your feet and then allowing yourself to slide freely  
down deep slopes and high mountains with no stopping mechanism could  
be classified as fun? Sighing, she finished off her fries, and grabbed  
at her mittens and scarf. As she stood up, she saw Nathan making his  
way towards her once more, looking brighter than he had been before.  
  
"Okay, I've got another idea." Nathan told her as he reached  
down to retrieve their snowboards from the ground. Haley rolled her  
eyes exasperatedly, and bent to help him with the heavy boards.  
  
"Nathan lets face it. I suck at everything that has anything  
to do with snow and ice in general. I can't ice skate, I can't make  
snow cones, I can't make a proportional snowman, and I definitely can  
not snowboard. Let's just head back okay?"  
  
"No, I think this will be a bit easier."  
  
After unloading all of their equipment back into the car,  
Nathan pulled out something else from his trunk. It was a bright red,  
plastic sled, big enough for two people.  
  
"Come on." Nathan said grinning, reaching out a hand towards  
Haley. 'Well why not?' Haley thought to herself as she gave Nathan her  
hand, and trudged along behind him.  
  
"Nathan, are you absolutely sure about this?" Haley asked  
warily. The hill they were at was huge, and despite the other kids who  
were going down it and looked like they were having fun, Haley was not  
so sure. Sledding down little slopes like she had done as a kid was  
one thing. Real sledding, sledding down big, scary, foreboding hills  
was another thing.  
  
"I'm positive. Now come on, I'll be right there with you  
alright?" Nathan squeezed her hand reassuringly as he continued eyeing  
the slope with a look of adventure and daring in his eyes.  
  
"Okay then..." Timidly, Haley sat down on the sled, squealing  
once as it slid forward a little, but then reaching over to swat  
Nathan as he laughed heartily, his hands on both sides of the sled  
once more.  
  
"Alright, now I'm going to get in, so don't be afraid if the  
sled shifts a bit; just keep your feet out and planted in the snow."  
Nathan directed.  
  
"Oh, you can be sure of that." Haley replied, both feet  
planted firmly in the snow in front of her, and lips turning a bit  
blue, possibly from the cold, possibly from the extreme dizziness she  
was feeling as she stared down at the tiny figures that were running  
around at the bottom of the massive hill. When Nathan was comfortable,  
he pulled her in closer to his body, and gently wrapped his arms  
around her waist. Then, leaning forwards to rest his head on her  
shoulder, he managed to free the rope attached to the front of the  
sled from Haley's grasp, and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Don't worry. Just hold onto my legs, and don't worry I've got  
you. Now put your feet back in the sled.  
  
Holding back a whimper, Haley squeezed her eyes tightly shut  
as she placed her feet back in the sled apprehensively. Hooking her  
arms around Nathan's legs, and then clasping them firmly in front of  
her stomach, she tried to relax.  
  
"Oh my lord. We are quite high up. Are you absolutely positive  
you know how to work this thing?!" Haley rambled, starting to  
hyperventilate. So much for relaxing.  
  
"Come on Haley, don't you trust me?" Before she could say no,  
Nathan leaned into the sled, and pushed them off the edge of the slope  
with his hands, quickly grabbing hold of the rope once again as the  
sled started speeding down towards the bottom.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Haley screeched, eyes tightly closed, her  
heart racing. Meanwhile, Nathan was whooping and yelling with  
excitement as the sled started to gather speed. Cautiously, after she  
noticed she wasn't dead yet, Haley opened one eye.  
  
"OH DEAR GOD!!" As the trees, other sleds, and people standing  
on the sides all blurred in front of her eyes, Haley screamed for dear  
life while the sled hit a slight bump in the hill and started speeding  
backwards.  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE!!"  
  
"WHOOO!!!!!" Nathan cheered, a wide smile on his face.  
  
As the sled hit another bump in the hill, it started spinning  
out of control for a little bit before going straight forwards once  
more. Haley was just about to start screaming for dear sweet life  
again when Nathan whispered in her ear once more,  
  
"Don't worry Haley, you're gonna be fine! I would never let  
anything happen to you. Just let go!"  
  
He finished off with a loud cheer, and one of his hands closed  
around hers, her heart slowed down a little bit, and she closed her  
eyes once more, this time in elation and not in fear. Opening them  
again, Haley saw that the slope was almost at an end, and as the sled  
hit a bump in the snow and both Nathan and Haley were thrown from it  
out into the soft, icy white snow, Haley burst into maniacal laughter.  
  
Lying there underneath Nathan, her head on his arm, both of  
them laughing hysterically, adrenaline pumping as their hearts raced  
with thrill, Haley felt free for the first time in a long time.  
  
As Nathan's laughter died away, he slowly lowered his lips  
onto Haley's. There, surrounded by a sea of freshly fallen snow, their  
unhurried, passionate kiss warmed them both more than the golden rays  
of sunlight that pierced through the gray clouds littering the sky. It  
was a moment of pure perfection.  
  
"You got off easy this time James. Next time, we board."  
Nathan said cheekily, gazing into Haley's eyes.  
  
Laughing hysterically once more, Haley pushed Nathan off of her, and  
promptly began bombarding him with fistfuls of snow.  
  
After a short chase and a quick snowball fight, both trying to throw  
hastily packed snowballs at the other, Nathan finally caught up to  
her, and grabbed her close to him, pulling her into another heavenly  
kiss.  
  
As his lips moved smoothly across hers, Haley couldn't help but think,  
'He may be the world's crappiest teacher, but he is a damn good  
kisser.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review please! Thanks ^_~ 


End file.
